Solar System
The 'Solar System sub-quest is a part of the Voice of the Night Sky quest in . Completion Process In order to complete this quest, the player must obtain twelve specific Constellation Coins out of 100. * The Mercury Coin can be found in Ciceros Strait, at coordinates C-5 (in the small site known as Amphitrite's Sanctuary). * The Venus Coin can be found in Valka Castle, at coordinates C-2 (within the Underwater Gallery). * The Terra Coin can also be found in the Zahhab Region Depths, at coordinates B-4 (within the Southern Crevasse's Southern Cavern). * The Mars Coin can be found in the Zahhab Region, at coordinates C-3 (near Aquarius Corner). * The Jupiter Coin can be found in the Cortica River Midstream, at coordinates D-3 (in the Perilous Waters area). * The Saturn Coin can be found in the Cortica River Upstream, at coordinates B-2 (in the basin underneath Spirit Falls). * The Uranus Coin can be found in the Iceberg Cavern, at coordinates C-2 (within the Hall of Radiance). * The Neptune Coin can be found in the Weddell Sea, at coordinates C-3 (within Higher Ice Cave 2). * The Pluto Coin can be found in the Zahhab Region, at coordinates F-3 (in a patch of glowing plants that only appear at night). * The Eris Coin can be found in the Cavern of the Gods, at coordinates B-2 (in the Subterranean Reception Room). * The Solar Coin can be found in the Cavern of the Gods, at coordinates A-4 (on the floor of the corner room of the hallway). * The Lunar Coin can be found in Gatama Atoll, at coordinates F-6 (near a mass of green plate coral). After all of these coins have been collected, a strange voice speaks over the radio, saying something about a "guardian of the old castle dancing by the windows". GG notices this, and surmises that, where there's a guardian, there has to be gold - and, as such, his interest has immediately been piqued. He asks the player to bring him with them whenever they decide to investigate. When the player next dives with GG in Valka Castle, GG reminds them of the strange radio voice that said something about the "old castle" - and reasons that the old castle has to be Valka Castle. When the player uses the clue about windows and heads to the Underwater Gallery, the place with the most windows in the Castle, they and GG both witness something flash past the windows - GG says that, while he might be losing it, the thing looked like a prehistoric Anomalocaris. After seeing the creature, GG notices something on the ground beneath the window, and the player gets the Dragon Bones BCD. Notebook Description The beginning of the quest in the player's notebook reads: "It looks like you can collect coins for the : , , , , , , , , and the dwarf planets and . Add the and the to complete the set." After the player has heard the strange radio voice tell them about the old castle, the quest updates: "The mysterious voice mentioned " " of an" ." Try diving with ." Upon the player's return to Nineball Island from Valka Castle, the notebook will update with nothing more than a cheery "You found a rare item!", mentioning nothing about the Anomalocaris. ... ...dances... ...you shall… ...be granted permission...by the heavens…" When the radio voice dies out, GG approaches the player at the table and says: "Did you hear the radio just now? "Guardian of the old castle", huh? Where there's a , there's got to be , am I right? Giddyup! Maybe that guy heard rumors about some treasure. But there are a lot of in the world. I wonder where it was talking about? Does it ring any bells with you? Well, if you're going off to look for it, make sure you ! You know I've got sweet salvage skills!" The player can see the Anomalocaris outside of Valka Castle after this point. }} Gallery Luna.jpg|The moon, engraved on the Lunar Coin. Pluto,_Eris.jpg|Pluto and Eris, respectively, both engraved on their own coins. Category:Coins Category:Quests Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Solar System Category:Voice of the Night Sky